Foot First
by Entei7800
Summary: Who knew this odd couple would be brought together by fate? Who knew it would be at a diner? May x Steven.


**Foot First**

***I do NOT own Pokémon or its characters. I'm going off ages off Marriland's site; Steven's eighteen or older! But according to that, Lance is about twenty five...and Cyrus is twenty-seven. What a bummer.**

**One-Shot**

"...She is truly an incredible Trainer, Steven. Serene, graceful, even a little bit pretty. Her battle style isn't half bad, either. You could learn a thing or two from her. But...I hate it, Steven! I lost to an immature eighteen year old! How is that fair?!" Wallace banged one agile hand on the mahogany table, causing some residents of the diner to turn around. Steven's coffee spilled all over the table, dripping over the edges. Steven rose one quizzical eyebrow. "I started with Milotic, she started with Blaziken. I'm thinking it will be easy; water takes out fire. But she used Sky Uppercut, thus causing very much damage. I was about to use Hydro Pump, but she used Dig!"

Steven nodded vacantly, dipping his fry in crimson ketchup. _Breathe, Wallace, breathe... _"So you countered her with dive, right? That's the only logical thing you could do, or you could have withdrawn with Peliper." He began to nibble on the edges of it. He wasn't very hungry to begin with. He barely even wanted to attend lunch with Wallace. He seemed like a nice man at first, but once you got to know him, he had a short temper to match his big mouth. It was silent for a long moment. Steven looked up to the man in front of him. "Wallace?"

Wallace was stirring an onion ring in some zesty sauce blankly. He looked almost sheepish. "I didn't think of that." he admitted. His voice had gotten softer. "Uhm...so anyways, she decided to withdraw it after she had beaten Milotic. That's when I sent out Peliper, and she sent out Breloom. It was taunting-using Pokémon she knew that were weak to mine!-and sucessfully dispatching them! What's worse is, all she used to take out Peliper was Giga Drain. She knew it wasn't very effective. Sound like anybody you know?"

Despite the fact Steven wanted to shove a gag down Wallace's throat just to get him to shut up already, he smirked. He was exactly the same with their battles. He knew it was Wallace's weakness; being taunted with Pokémon that weren't effective to his. "Who? Alder?"

"Oh, shut your face!"

"Is that possible?"

"No! Just listen!" Wallace gave a dissmissive wave. "So anyways, I have two more Pokémon, Walrein and Gyrados. She keeps that damn Blaziken in front just to get me mad!" Wallace was already livid. His face was even rosy. "It was God awful! I don't even want to explain the rest!"

_Oh thank Arceus..._Steven sighed, though he was both fascinated and inquisitive about this intelligent Trainer. "Does this Trainer have a name?" he grabbed what was left of his steaming hot coffee and sipped it.

"May," Wallace said, and Steven sputtered his coffee all over the table laughing. She had been the girl who had been able to cease the fighting between with the two ancient Pokémon. She had been one of the few who was permitted to actually battle Wallace. Now..._they _would battle. Steven was stunned, only because he hardly had anyone to battle these days. He was lively for eighteen, and battling was one of his specialties. Then he looked up to see Wallace's dead-serious face. Steven's jaw dropped. "You're serious. Aren't you?"

"Yes. That girl you got close with in the Sky Pillar?" Wallace wore a smug half-smile. Steven's jaw slacked even more. Wallace was a good twelve years older than him; how would _he _know?!

"Shut up," Steven said, though he felt his cheeks stain with a heavy blush. "I was only helping her out. Being Champion means you have to be mature and help people. I was simply helping her awaken Rayquaza. I'm supposed to do that, you know." He remembered that day as if it were yesterday. Actually, it _was _yesterday.

_"Watch out!" Steven screams, swinging one arm around the sixteen year old, who nearly falls into a hollow hole. She looks stunned, her mouth slightly agape. She looks into the hole, which slowly caves in._

_"We're too close to fail already. Be careful, May..." He lets her go, and she is still awestruck. She looks to Steven in both wonder and awe. "You saved my life!"_

_"Sure, you can look at it that way, I guess. Follow me up. The adventure has only begun." Steven takes her gently by the hand. She sniffs, then looks at him with a fair amount of curiosity. _

_"Do you use peach shampoo?" He nods, and she looks thoughtful. He averts his gaze to more holes. He bends down to pick up a large stone. He tosses it lightly. It breaks two panels, revealing that the first two would have been a terrible choice. "How old are you? I mean, since your hair is iron colored..."_

_"I'm a little over eighteen. The hair is a statement," he looks upset for a moment. "Listen, hold my hand."_

_She looks perplexed. "I am."_

_"Tighter." She squeezes his hand. He entwines his fingers in hers. "One...Two...Three...Jump!" he bellows. May doesn't quite comprehend before he pulls her into the hole. She screams bloody murder. He lands in a lithe manner, on his feet. She's still screaming, her eyes closed. "May. May, open your eyes." he whispers._

_She gingerly opens one eyes. They are in the presence of Rayquaza. Steven lets go of her hand, almost hesitantly. "This is your call. May Arceus be with you," he steps back. She looks at him uncertainly before pulling the Jade Orb out. Her voice boomed throughout the entire pillar. "Rayquaza! We need your help! Please! The legendary Pokémon of the sea has brung endless rains to Hoenn! The legendary Pokémon of the land has brung earthquakes and volcanoes to Hoenn! They are fighting ruthlessly; soon Hoenn will either flood with water or drown in lava! Please, we need your help!" Her voice was bold, brave. Her voice did not quiver._

_She backed up as the emerald-green Pokémon opened its eyes and growled menacingly. It gradually arose. It seemed as if it would take a long time to rise into the sky. Instead, it bolted quickly, vanishing in the ivory-white clouds._

_"Alright, we've summoned him. Now we must get back to Sootopolis so we can end their fighting." He strode casually to the edge of the Pillar. May followed him, her curiosity overwhelming her. "Do you trust me, May?"_

_She was mute for a moment. "Of course I do."_

_"Take my hand, hold it tight, don't let go." he said, almost parent-like. "No matter what."_

_Her eyes expanded. "Uh, no. I'm not jumpinaAAAHHHH!" She shrieked as Steven pulls her down. He even lets go of her hand and reaches into his pocket. May fears she'll die of impact or drown in the sapphire water. He sent out Skamory, and it swooped down to catch him. May, who was still screaming, flailed wildly in the air. He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the warm Pokemon's back. _

_"I've got you, May. You don't have to worry so much. I'll never let you go." she clutched his sweater, piercing his skin. She sobbed into his sweater at the same time. He chuckled. "Umm...oww."_

_"Never?" she wailed solemnly._

_He knew she meant in a waaaay different way than he was thinking. But, he promised anyways. "Never."_

"...STEVEN FREAKING STONE!" Wallace threw a plum from who knew where at Steven. "Oh. Sorry." Steven apologized, his eyes immediately darting to his burger. He was sweating again. Wallace grinned. "Stevie, let me ask you some questions."

"...Stevie?"

"Whatever. I was watching a show called Friends last night. I'll ask you a load of questions; you answer them without thinking. The question is as fast as the answer. You get the general concept, I assume?"

Steven wondered why he was younger than Wallace, yet he acted way more mature. Wallace was just so childish. "Yeah, I get it. Shoot."

"Do you look forward to battling this chick?"

"Of course, she has every right to battle me, and the reference 'chick' is rather bothersome."

"What do you think of her battle style?"

"Interesting, clever, hard-to-come-by."

"Are you shocked that she said she trusts you?"

"Mildly."

"Do you think she's cute?"

"I do." Wallace then smirked again, making a shiver roll up and down Steven's spine. He was a slick one, that Wallace. Steven turned away to stare at his shoes, which had suddenly become interesting. Wallace tilted his head innocently. "It's okay, Steven. Don't be embarrassed."

"What?"

"All guys like...wait, most guys like girls. I don't care who you go after. Who knows, maybe she's somewhere near you." he nodded towards the snack bar. May was sitting there, watching Steven intently. When their eyes met, she immediately found something else to look at. Steven smiled.

"Uh...thanks." Steven's smile grew wider. Wallace frowned. "Oh, go get her already."

Steven nodded and walked over to May. She wore her impetuous grin. "May I buy you something to drink?" Steven asked politely. May shook her head.

"I'm glad your here. You kept your promise, didn't you? You said you'd never let go." If she really meant it in the way of never leaving her side... "I know." he said. He leaned in and whispered, "I always will." With that, he grabbed her cheek, and lead her into a fiery, passionate kiss. Nothing had ever felt more right, more great.

He wasn't half bad, that Wallace.

**_*..._**

**_Love you all! _**

**_~Entei7800_**


End file.
